


A million lights

by Trash_and_proud



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Car Accident, Dead loved one, Depressive, Good Friends, I am gonna make myself depressed with this fic, Lance helps Shiro, M/M, Self Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_and_proud/pseuds/Trash_and_proud
Summary: 4 years ago Shiro lost the light of his life, ever since then he has been 'walking in the dark'. He doesn't enjoy life the way he used to. The world seems less bright, less colourful and less happy.His friends try their very best to make Shiro happy again. Everyday they help him stay alive. They make sure he doesn't end up dead, that he doesn't kill himself.They try and tell him that he should be happy he didn't die. But Shiro would have rather died with his love than live without him.Everyday Shiro hates the fact that he wakes up, so what if he doesn't? What if he gives up? He just wants to be with him, with the person he loves.And sometimes, you find love at the most unexpected places and times.(Be aware that this fic could be triggering. If you know you can be triggered by suicide and self hurt then don't read this fic)





	A million lights

**Author's Note:**

> Please bare in mind that English isn’t my first language, and no one has beta-read this fanfic. 
> 
> Also, don’t read this fanfic if you get triggered by: suicide or self harm.
> 
> Without further ado,  
> Please enjoy this fanfic

My whole life I’ve been surrounded by darkness, walking on this earth blind. Hoping to find a light, no matter how small. Something to guide me. Something to light up this darkness that’s surrounding me.   
.  
.  
.  
And then I found him.

“Takashi~” his voice is on repeat in my head, like a song that you can’t forget.   
His smile lit up all the darkness in my life, and he led me through the world. Holding my hand the whole time. 

But then he let go.

 

The lights flickering 

Fix it

We don’t have a spare lamp

The light went out.  
.  
.  
.  
Turn the light on 

 

“You look worse than ever, did you have another nightmare about the car crash?”

“Yeah”

“Shiro, that happened 4 years ago. And it wasn’t your fault. That car ignored the stop sign!”

“You told me that already, like ten times”

These conversations always end the same.

“Instead of being sad about the event, you should be happy you’re still alive.”

“I know”

“We’re all happy you’re alive, we care about you”

“I know”

“Good”

No matter who it is with, the conversations are the same. Only the words will change.  
I go running everyday, it’s probably the only thing keeping me from going insane, besides the fact that my friends force me to continue to live my life the way I always did.   
When I run my mind is blank. It’s like running away from all my problems, thoughts, emotions and memories. I’m running from the past and the present and I don’t believe in a future anymore, not without him. 

When I get home I take a cold shower to snap back to reality, hoping everything was a dream. The realization that it isn’t is always hard, stabbing me in the back like the bitch it is.

Hunk and Allura usually help me buy food and hunk sometimes makes me food. They know I won’t eat healthy or eat at all if they don’t.

Keith makes me work out with him and we sometimes have these sleepovers and sudden serious talks.

Pidge gives me hugs and we sometimes play games at her house.  
Then Matt will join and sometimes he also joins my sleepovers with Keith.

Coran is trying to be like a dad and a physiologist at the same time. 

I know my life looks like a mess right now, it’s true. I’m a mess and so is my life.  
I know it also looks like I’m getting it together, with amazing support from my friends.  
Well I’m not. Nothing will ever be the same. My life will continue to be dark with only dim lights here and there. 

You can’t fix what’s already broken   
Not without the right glue.  
And well, my glue is gone

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this intro!  
> Please tell me what you think of this into and the fanfic! I would love to heard your opinions!


End file.
